


Thank you for everything

by livingforrt



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Roger and Reader are not together anymore, this is going to hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforrt/pseuds/livingforrt
Summary: A little drabble about Roger and Reader meeting after breaking up





	Thank you for everything

**Author's Note:**

> A request from tumblr  
alright, this made me cry..angst ahoy! let’s do this jazz

It was just another lonesome Saturday morning, 9 am to be exact and a loud knock on your door woke you up. Puzzled and still in a drowse you dragged yourself down to the door, still dressed in sweats and an old shirt of your favorite band. You were expecting yet another neighbor rambling on about their own personal problems, when your own problems itself did a great job consuming your daily thoughts.

The pressure was high. According to your mother your time was ‘running out’. She expected you to be married by now, with a bunch of kids and a loving husband. And you did too. The goal was a big family. Instead, you were living alone in a tiny flat in the outskirts of London, dragging yourself to a boring 9 to 5 office job. It’s not always been that though. Your life used to be exciting, with something to really look forward to. Also involved lots of traveling. But it all ended with the breakup. You’d been Roger’s girlfriend from 1968 – 1977. 11 years filled with lots of memories, pain, love, laughs, also heartbreak.You were also there to watch him blossom up, with Queen on the rise.

There he was, standing right in front of you. The man you’d spent 11 years of your life with. Roger’s hair was much shorter now, but his eyes still had that sparkle you fell in love with so many years ago.

“Hey, (Y/N) “

“Hi Rog, umm, how did you get this address?“

“Freddie”

yeah, Freddie. He was always there to comfort you. He was always giving you a shoulder to cry on when Roger broke your heart and he was there for Roger when you broke his heart right back. It was always back and forth, but Fred was there to pick up the pieces, no matter what.

“Mind if I come in? “ Roger asked, you nodded stepping aside. He placed himself on your couch in the living room and you sat down next to him.

“What’s up, Roger?” He was quite fidgety, not having talked to you in two years showed its effect. And bombarding you the way like he was just about to… Roger had his doubts, considered backing out of his decision, playing it off and leaving like he’d never bee here in the first place. But it was now or never, he needed to do this, for the sake of his own peace. Roger gathered all his courage in clearing his throat.

“I’m getting married tomorrow” he blurted out. A sting in your heart. Marriage. Something you’d always craved when you were with him, but he was never ‘ready’ for it, claiming you two were too young and marriage was an unnecessary act anyway. Your face had no emotion, mouth slightly opened. Why was he here then? To rub it in your face? To make you feel more miserable than you already were?

“My fiancé knows I’m here by the way.” He tried to assure you in some kind of way.You gathered all the love you still had for him together in a tight smile.

“I’m happy for you, Roger” bringing your hand up to awkwardly pat his back.

“But I also came here to tell you something that’s been on my mind lately and I can’t get it off my chest any other way” he scooted over closer to you, taking a close look at your face.

“I want to thank you so much” he lovingly said, you shook your head lightly, squinting your eyes a bit and giving him a questioned look, he continued:

“Thank you for being my first love. Thank you for always encouraging me. Thank you for always supporting me. Thank you for keeping me out of trouble so much. Thank you for the times you took care of me when I was sick, drunk….. or high. Thank you for inspiring me when my mind went blank. Thank you for taking care of me when I was depressed and scared. Thank you for healing me and helping me overcome my fears. Thank you for helping me overcoming those dark times from when I was younger and had no one who was there or willing to help me. Thank you for being my rock. Thank you for all the hugs and kisses. Thank you for always accepting me just how I am. Thank you for loving me”

Speechless wasn’t even a word to describe your current state anymore. You were sobbing. Remembering and replaying all the times spent with Roger. When you had first met he’d been in a miserable situation. It took him two years to get used to your touch without flinching or wincing and gaining trust. Scenes and memories of a broken home always replaying on his mind but you were always there to listen, trying to help.

“I don’t know if you’re currently in a relationship or not.” You weren’t.

“So if you haven’t already, I hope one day you find love! You loved me so much when we were younger, I can only imagine how powerful and strong your love is right now! And it keeps on growing. I know we were only kids when we got together, but you taught me what love is. To accept one another, no matter what. I hope your future husband, who’s lucky enough to have you as his wife, treats you with care. I hope he knows and sees what he has right in front of him. I hope he shows you loyalty and loves you in every way possible. You deserve that. You always did. But you also deserve so much more. I’ve come to realize that you’re the only reason I’m able to love someone. You taught me how to love, you taught me how to be tame and how to control my anger that’s been bundled up. Also taught me how to live life to the fullest and I’m so grateful for you! I wish you love and all the happiness in this world. You’re a terrific woman!“ He wiped away a few tears that escaped from your eyes and continued:

“I know we haven’t talked to each other and you might think it’s weird, but I want you in my life! I always will. The most comfortable I’ve ever been… was with you. You’ll always have a special place in my heart!”

You continued to stay friends, best friends in fact. After everything he had said, you didn’t have the courage to turn up at his wedding though. You knew each other like no one else ever really would. Not even your significant others.Roger even introduced you to other musicians, when you went on tour with them, trying his best to be your wingman. Roger and you were able to communicate and understand each other without any words spoken. After decades of friendship, two marriages of his, one marriage of yours and a divorce in each of your lives, people still considered the two of you real soulmates.


End file.
